


Self Care

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: Blyke makes sure that Isen takes care of himself.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Self Care

Blyke unlocked Isen’s dorm room and let himself in, earbuds blaring upbeat music. He had just returned from the gym. His normal sleeveless muscle tee was soaked in sweat, and his hair was messy from exertion. He pauses his music.  
  
“Isen! Are you alive?” He yelled. He got no response.  
  
“Isen?” He called out again. Still nothing. Blyke frowned. Isen had said that he would be working on an article, but that was a few days ago. Realizing this, Blyke decided to check on him before heading back to his own dorm. It was easy for Isen to get lost in his work and forget to take care of himself.  
  
He puts down his earbuds, gym bag, and keys and walks over to Isen’s bedroom door. He knocks.  
  
“Isen, you there?” He asks. Still no response.  
  
Blyke huffs. _Well if he won’t reply then I’ll let myself in_ , Blyke decides, and lets himself in.  
  
The first thing he notices is the weird smell. The room reeks of body odor. He covers his nose with the palm of his hand.  
  
“Ugh, dude take a shower!” He says. He looks at the room and his heart stutters in horror. It’s a mess. Clothes, homework, and notes are scattered everywhere. And cans. Cans upon cans of Red Bull.  
  
Isen is lying on the floor with his back on the ground and a pillow cushioning his head. His legs are against the side of the bed, feet sticking up in the air. He has miraculously managed to balance his laptop on his stomach and knees. His wireless earbuds are in his ears and his brows are deeply furrowed. Blyke could hear the music all the way from the door.  
  
Blyke sighs in exasperation. He was right to check in on him. He walks over and stands beside Isen. Isen still hasn’t noticed him. Blyke sighs again, and kicks Isen’s side.  
  
Isen yelps and jerks his head up, arms automatically raising to meet his attacker. When they meet eyes, recognition shows in Isen’s gaze and he drops his arms.  
  
“Hey Blyke,” he says, extra loudly due to the blaring music, and resumed focus on his project.  
  
Blyke pinches his nose in exasperation. “Have you eaten?” He asks. No response again. Blyke rolls his eyes and reaches down, tugging both earbuds out of his ear.  
  
“Hey!” Isen shouts, now glaring at Blyke.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Blyke asks again. They stare at each other, the silence answering the question for Blyke. He sighs. “Isen…”  
  
“I’ll take better care of myself after I finish this article.” Isen waves his hand dismissively, turning his head back to face the screen.  
  
“You’ve written plenty of articles before, and most of them reach the front page. Why is this one so different?”  
  
Isen looks at him as if he’d lost his mind. “What’s so different?”  
  
Blyke gets a nervous look on his face. Now he’d done it.  
  
“What’s so different?!”  
  
Oh dear.  
  
“What’s so different, Blyke, is that it’s, in fact, NOT for the measly school paper at all. It’s a submission for the LOCAL NEWS! Weren’t you listening when I told you?”  
  
Now that Blyke thought back, he recalled Isen enthusiastically telling him something. However, he had been distracted with furiously finishing his calc homework before the next class started.  
  
Isen was looking at him expectantly. “Okay, so it’s important,” Blyke acquiesces. “But so’s taking care of yourself.”  
  
“I have been taking care of myself!”  
  
Blyke pointedly looks at the trashed dorm room.  
  
“Fine, I’ll be better after I submit this piece.”  
  
“No, you’ll be stressing about how you did, and everything else will still be pushed aside. Nothing will change.”  
  
Isen stubbornly stays quiet. There's an awkward silence.  
  
Blyke sighs, then gently reaches out his hand. “Half an hour. Shower and eat. I’ll pick up your room.”  
  
Isen stares at the outstretched hand for a few seconds, then hesitantly takes it. Blyke pulls him up and pats his back. “I’m sure the article is good.”  
  
Isen quirks an eyebrow. “Have you been taking lessons from Remi? You were weirdly kind this time around.”  
  
“I was texting her before I came. She said to be nice.”


End file.
